True Colours
by Crazedtroll
Summary: The sixth in my Meta-Tests series. Dr. Wells's true colours are revealed... or are they?
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings! Welcome to another in the Meta-Tests series. I'd recommend you read the others in the series first (Meta-Tests, To the Rescue, In the Lab at Night, In Grief, and Lost and Found). I'm still writing without a beta (I know Lost and Found was far from my best), but I'm trying to move ahead with the series. I may try to go back and re-work Lost and Found once I complete the series. For now, I'm doing my best on my own. Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed! I still don't own the Flash and I still make no monies from this insanity. - CT**_

 **Chapter 1: Lunch**

They'd gone out to lunch. Detective Joe West had offered to buy Dr. Harrison Wells lunch. "Okay, so explain this to me again," Joe requested. Harrison had just finished explaining how Rupert Carters, a five month old they'd found one morning on a run, was genetically Harrison's son. The boy's mother had explained it to Harrison a few weeks earlier and he'd waited until now to tell his best friend.

"Judy is a meta as well," Harrison began again.

"Yeah, I got that. Something about having complete control of her body. So, her subconscious decided she wanted a little boy and boom nine months later we have Rupert," Joe summed up.

"Right. It's called parthenogenesis. Happens a lot in reptiles. Anyhow, it seems that Rupert was doing poorly because he didn't have any genetic material from a male. I guess reptiles have more experience with female only reproduction. Anyhow, for whatever reason, when he came into contact with me he apparently decided that my DNA was suitable. He was exposed to my blood in the first attack so it looks like his body assimilated some of it for the DNA." Harrison paused to make sure Joe was following the conversation. "He initiated the telepathic bond to determine if I was acceptable. At least, that's what Judy says."

"So now when a paternity test is done on his DNA you turn out to be the daddy?" Joe asked, still amazed at the world. Harrison nodded, his look unreadable. "How do you feel about that? I mean, is Judy going to let you be part of Rupert's life?"

"I'm not certain how I feel about it yet," Harrison said honestly. "But I told Judy I'd be there in whatever capacity she needed." He shrugged and sighed. "So I'm now chaperoning a trip to the zoo his daycare is taking in a few weeks." Joe started to laugh and quickly covered his mouth, trying to stifle his mirth.

"Well, should I congratulate you or console you?" At Joe's dry comment Harrison laughed.

"Congratulations will work for now," Harrison agreed. "So, how are things in your world?"

"Fine. Iris and I are finally really talking. She's still not sure how she feels about you." Joe paused to sip at his coffee.

"I wonder that sometimes myself," Harrison mused.

"So what's the story with Dr. McGee. Why does she remember Eobard Thawne?" It turned out that Dr. Tina McGee remembered Eobard Thawne's version of Harrison Wells. The reason wasn't completely clear to the team.

"Caitlin, Cisco, and I have been discussing that," Harrison said after a moment. "I have a theory but it's rather difficult to test."

"Yeah, what's the theory?"

"Time," Harrison declared. Joe gave him a look and Harrison waved a hand. "No, I mean we think it has to do with the amount of time people spent with Eobard. It's entirely possible that prolonged exposure to your timeline made it impossible for memories to be rewritten."

"Yeah I think I can understand that." Sighing, Joe sat back content. It was nice to sit down and share a pleasant meal with his friend. "Well, I guess I should be getting back to work." With a sigh he stood. "I got lunch. Consider it a little celebration." Pulling out his wallet Joe plucked a few bills from it and dropped them on the table.

Harrison followed him to the cashier. They earned a few angry glances as Harrison waited while Joe paid. For whatever reason most people seemed to think the two men were a couple. Neither man saw the point in trying to say otherwise. It did earn Joe some nasty looks but every time Harrison offered to do anything about it Joe would just shake his head. Harrison was his best friend and it bothered Joe that nobody took the time to really look at the other man.

"Thank you for lunch," Harrison said as they exited the restaurant. "Are you headed back to the precinct?"

"Yeah." There was screeching noise and a car went flying. Following the direction it had come from the two men saw a familiar figure dressed in a black hood stalking towards them.

"Oh Harrison!" Hartley Rathaway stalked down the street, sending people and vehicles flying with the concussive power of his gloves. "Good to see you." The young man stopped a few feet away from the other two men.

"Hartley, what can I do for you?" Harrison asked, hoping Joe would know enough to get away before he got hurt.

"Suffer," Hartley declared with an angry snarl. He threw his hands out and hit Harrison and Joe with the full concussive force of his gloves. Both men cried out and the world went black for them an instant later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hospital

Chapter 2: Hospital

Iris paced the hallway unable to sit still. As she prowled she glanced over at Harrison Wells. While he and Joe had been hit with the same blast it seemed that Joe had been more severely injured. Harrison had been knocked to the ground while Joe had been blasted into a wall. Hartley had fled after he'd hit the two men, leaving Harrison to call for help and try to take care of Joe.

"Iris," Barry said, racing down the hall. Iris rushed to him, hugging him tightly. Hugging his best friend Barry looked to Harrison Wells. "What happened?"

"It was Hartley," Harrison said dejectedly. While he'd picked up a few new cuts and bruises, he emotionally felt worse than physically. "He attacked us, blasting Joe into a wall. I did what I could to stabilize Joe, but there was a lot of damage. He wasn't breathing on his own." Harrison ran a hand over his face, smearing it with dirt and dust. "Barry, Iris, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Hartley wanted to hurt me."

"Family for Joe West?" A woman stood at the doorway, a serious look on her face and a clipboard in her hand.

"Go ahead," Harrison said with a nod to Barry and Iris. Exchanging a look the two turned and stepped forwards each taking one of the handles of Harrison's wheelchair. "What are you doing?"

"We're Joe's family," Iris said firmly. "I'm his daughter, Iris West."

"I see and you two gentlemen?"

"Barry Allen, foster son, and this is Harrison Wells his partner. He was attacked with Joe," Barry said. He and Iris glanced down at the scientist. It wasn't a new ploy, they'd used it before.

"I see, well if you'd follow me," the woman turned and the group followed. She led them to a room marked "Consultation" and motioned for them to enter. Iris entered first, looking a little confused as Barry moved one of the chairs away from the table. As Harrison parked his wheelchair in the space Barry had just created Iris understood.

"If you'll have a seat please," the woman requested. "I'm Doctor Izzy Jones."

"Is my father alright?" Iris demanded.

"Iris, please let Dr. Jones speak," Harrison said softly. "I'm certain she has a great deal of information for us." While he seemed calm on the surface, Iris could tell from the way Dr. Wells was gripping the arms of his wheelchair that he was worried.

"You're right. Sorry," Iris said. "Please go ahead."

"I'll cut right to the chase. We've managed to stabilize Mr. West," Dr. Jones informed them. There was a soft sigh of relief. "However, there was a substantial amount of damage." The doctor seemed to flounder.

"Yes, I know," Harrison spoke up. "You've stabilized him but how bad was the damage to his spinal column?" A surprised look passed over Dr. Jones's face. "I was present when he was injured. I did my best to stabilize his spine, but I had to keep him breathing." A look passed over Harrison's face and it made Iris reach out and take his hand to offer him support. "Is there any paralysis?"

"Yes," Dr. Jones said bluntly. "There's severe damage at his C4." Iris looked to Harrison to see his reaction.

"That's not good is it," she said, seeing the look on Harrison's face.

"No, it isn't," Harrison said. "At that level of injury Joe probably won't have use of his arms or legs. At that level, he might not even be able to breath on his own."

"Mr. Wells is correct. With your own disability you won't be able to provide the care Mr. West will need. Of course at this point, nothing is definite. There was severe cerebral damage," Dr. Jones continued. "Right now he's in a coma. If he wakes up, then we can begin to determine the extent of his paralysis."

"Wait, are you saying my dad could be a vegetable for the rest of his life?" Iris wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of news. She'd known it wasn't good from reading Dr. Wells's body language, but she wasn't ready.

"Iris, if the damage is at C4 then even if he wakes up, he'll be very limited," Harrison said, gently squeezing her hand. "Now, there's a chance that the damage isn't complete, but he'll still probably need 24 hour care."

"I realize that you three might need time to take this all in but I wanted to make sure you knew what Mr. West will be facing if he wakes up." Dr. Jones looked from one face to the next.

Iris started to cry, turning her face into Barry's shoulder. Harrison let go of her hand allowing her to wrap her arms around her brother and best friend. He sat, watching the two grieve and then looked away, trying to give them some privacy.

"I can take you to his room," Dr. Jones offered. She looked from the young man and woman to the man in the wheelchair. She felt bad for the man since he was obviously hurting but apparently didn't have anyone to support him. "I'm going to have to ask you to limit the number of people in visiting to two. One person may stay the night but I'm afraid we don't provide accommodations and food, drink, and cell phones aren't allowed in the ICU rooms or waiting room." She looked back and forth between the group. The lack of accommodations would be a problem for her patient's partner.

"Barry, Iris, why don't you two go ahead and visit with him," Harrison spoke up. "I'm certain he'd appreciate your presence." Barry and Iris nodded and stood to follow the doctor. "Dr. Jones, thank you for all your efforts." Harrison offered his hand and the woman took it, a little surprised by the firm grip.

"Thanks Harrison," Barry said. "We'll let you know if anything changes." Iris nodded and then the two followed the doctor out.

Harrison sat staring at nothing for several long minutes. Anger at Hartley and himself slowly bubbled over in his mind. Tears started to trickle down his face as he imagined his best friend in a hospital bed being kept alive by machines. It was his fault. All of it. Clenching his jaw tightly he toggled the joystick of his wheelchair and headed out the door. It was time to stop planning and instead take action.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Plan Takes Shape

**Chapter 3: A Plan Takes Shape**

Harrison arrived home much later. He'd gone by the lab and updated Cisco and Caitlin. He warned them to be on their toes with Hartley on the loose. That done he'd headed home after downloading a few files from his work computer. He had work to do.

"Artemis, lights," Harrison said as he entered his bedroom.

"Welcome home Harrison," Artemis's voice floated down from nowhere. "How was your lunch with Joe?"

"Hartley attacked us," Harrison growled, finally letting the anger out. "Joe's in a coma and even if he wakes up he'll be quadriplegic." He went to the walk in closet, headed to the back and tapped at the tablet on his wheelchair.

"Do you intend to set your plan in motion using Joe instead?" Artemis asked as a door seamlessly appeared in the back wall of the closet. Harrison steered his chair through it into a small room. The door closed behind him and the room started to drop.

"Damn straight," Harrison snarled. "What's the progress with the serum? Have the components we isolated from Judy's blood helped?"

"The new compound still does not have the desired efficacy," Artemis replied. "There is still a 50% probability of failure." The movement stopped and new doors opened. Harrison guided his chair out into a massive laboratory.

"I don't care. If it doesn't work I'll do something else. Get me a dose large enough to be administered to Detective West. I realize that will deplete our supplies; it does not matter. While I'm taking care of him, begin implementation of the new design and implantation." Stopping at the main desk, Harrison started working at a computer.

"Of course. Will we be utilizing my new features?" The disembodied voice almost sounded excited.

"We'll have to if we're going to get the integration and implantation correct," Harrison declared. "Serum first though. First I deal with Joe."

"Right away." The two set to work, Harrison frowning intently at his computer.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day Follows Night

**Chapter 4: Day Follows Night**

Iris stayed the night in her father's hospital room. It was so weird and surreal. She'd done something similar for Barry almost a year ago. Barry had gone home to get a bit of rest before heading into work. He'd wanted to take the day off, but Capt. Singh had asked that he come in to help catch the man that had hurt Joe. It was hard to say no to that. That left Iris alone to hold the watch. A hum drifted through the door and grew louder. Looking up, Iris managed a weak grin as Harrison Wells stopped his wheelchair just outside the door.

Standing, Iris went and opened the door, holding it open so he could enter. "Thank you," Dr. Wells said as he steered his wheelchair carefully into the room. "How are you?" He shifted a little, carefully unbuttoning his coat. He studied Iris as she came back and settled into the seat.

"I think my butt is numb. You?" She said it without thinking.

"My butt is always numb," Harrison replied. "You look exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Joe."

"You don't have to do that," Iris said.

"Iris, you intentionally gave his doctor the impression that Joe and I are involved in a romantic relationship. What kind of boyfriend and potential future stepfather to you would I be if I didn't come sit by his bedside?" Harrison made every effort to keep his voice level.

"Are you mad at me for lying?" Iris knew people talked about her father and Dr. Wells but she also knew that they were just close friends.

"The opposite. Thankful that you were willing to go out on a limb so I could come in and visit. Please, go home and get some rest," Harrison ordered her. "I know Barry has returned to work. I have Cisco and Caitlin working on ways to track Hartley and I've given a detailed report to the police. I'm afraid there isn't much more I can do besides be here. You go rest. Joe would kill me if I let you try to do this by yourself."

"Okay. Thanks." Managing a small smile, Iris stood and gathered her things. She stopped by Joe's bedside to lean in and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later Daddy."

"Not until you've had a shower, some food, and four hours of sleep," Harrison lectured. It earned him another weak smile.

Harrison listened to the click of Iris's heels as she stalked down the hallway. It had been obvious that the woman needed rest. Besides, it would be easier to carry out his plan without people there. Sighing, he got as close to the bed as he could. Reaching out he gently lifted a limp hand and held it in his own. His gaze drifted to the vitals readout. He studied them, watching and waiting.

"Joe, I'm sorry this happened to you," Harrison began. "Hartley clearly wanted to hurt me and unfortunately he may have hurt me more than he'll ever know. You've been a great friend to me and so, I'd like to try to return the favor." He sighed and looked to the still face. "As you may or may not know, you're C4 was damaged. That means life as a quadriplegic."

Harrison shifted in the chair, pausing and taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now I don't have an instant cure, but I may have a solution. It may not be the solution everyone is looking for, but." Harrison shrugged and sighed. "Either way, I'm going to end this thing with Hartley. I don't know what Eobard did to hurt him, but I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else." Harrison watched the monitors and continued to hold the limp hand. After a moment he smiled and nodded. His plan was going to work.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sinister Sights

Chapter 5: Sinister Sights

It was odd that after only 24 hours with her dad in the hospital, Iris felt like he had been there forever. She'd gone home, showered, eaten, and then gotten some sleep. Barry checked in with her towards the afternoon and then headed over to STAR labs to help Cisco and Caitlin with the search for Hartley. After having another meal and checking in at the paper, her boss ordered her to take time off, she'd returned to the hospital.

Her sneakers barely squeaked as she strode down the halls of the ICU. She'd checked in at the nurse's desk and been informed that Harrison had been there all day. The nurses seemed to find his dedication to Joe adorable. As Iris approached the room she paused, steeling herself for what she was about to face. From where she stood she could just see into the room. Squinting, she was shocked to see Harrison Wells doing something to her father's IV. A bolt of fear went through her and she let it carry her forwards.

"Hey," Iris said as she entered, pretending she hadn't seen anything. Dr. Wells slipped what looked like a syringe into a pocket on his wheelchair. "Thanks for staying with him all day."

"Hey, he's my real life best friend and my pretend boyfriend," Dr. Wells replied with a shrug. He gave her an all too familiar smile. "Do you want me to stay or shall I go?"

"Why don't you go home and get a shower, meal, and some rest," Iris said.

"Thank you. I'm just a phone call away." He gave her hand a gentle tug and then steered his wheelchair out of the room. Iris listened to the hum of the wheelchair fade as it went down the hall. Once she was certain he was gone she pulled out her phone and called Barry.


	6. Chapter 6 - Death Visits the Team

**Chapter 6: Death Visits the Team**

Harrison didn't go home. Instead he went to STAR labs and made his way down to the cortex. As he approached he could hear the voices of Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry. He considered making more noise to announce his presence but opted against it. It would feel weird to enter the cortex whistling while his best friend was a bump in a bed. Instead he opted for a noisy sigh.

"Good afternoon," Harrison said as he entered. Barry was hanging up his phone and had clearly been crying. Concern was painted all over the faces of his two lab employees. "How is everyone?"

"Hey Dr. Wells," Cisco said. "Uhm, we haven't found much. Seems like Hartley has been staying pretty low."

"I see," Harrison could tell something was wrong. Something more than Joe being in the hospital. They were suspicious of him. Before he could do anything else Barry's phone rang.

Glancing at the screen his face paled. "It's Iris," he informed the others. They remained silent as he answered the phone. "Iris." He fell silent, listening. "What? When?" Tears started to pour down the speedster's face as he paced the room. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He clicked the phone off and rounded on Dr. Wells.

"What did you give Joe?" Barry demanded of the other man. Dr. Wells remained silent. "Cause he's dead now. So what the hell did you give him?" Barry shouted at him. In a blur the angry man crossed the room and stood before Dr. Wells. "You've just been waiting for the right time, huh Eobard?" Snarling, Barry reached out and bodily lifted Harrison from the wheelchair.

"It isn't what you think Barry," Harrison said softly. There were tears in his eyes.

"No, you don't get to cry for Joe!" Now Barry was screaming, flecks of saliva flying as he shouted. He was so angry all he could see was red. He'd let it happen again. Fool that he was trusted Eobard and Eobard had struck so close to home. First his mother, now his foster father. As the anger took control Barry pulled back his blurring fist, ready to strike and kill the man who had killed so many and caused so much pain.

"Go ahead, do it," Harrison said softly. His voice was intense, filled with sadness, remorse. "Like you said, I've killed too many. Make Joe my last victim and finish me." His taunting held Barry in check. "But even if you kill me, I'll still take more victims. Every meta-human out there that was made by my accelerator or comes here through the singularity will be one of my victims. Their victims will be my victims. I'll never stop taking lives no matter what you do."

"Shut up!" Barry screamed. Behind him Cisco and Caitlin were trying to talk him out of it. Trying to talk sense into his hate filled mind.

"I just killed my best friend in this world Mr. Allen. Please, kill me! Don't make me live with that!" A scream exploded out of Barry and he threw Harrison against the wall. The man hit with a resounding "thwack" and slowly slumped to the floor, his body crumpling.

"We'll put him in the pipeline," Barry said, taking in angry, gasping breaths of air. "I will not be a murderer like you." Slowly, Barry melted to the floor, his knees bending up to his chest and his hands covering his face. Sobs of pain tore through his body and he toppled over onto his side. Sensing that now was the time, Caitlin and Cisco moved forwards. Caitlin comforted Barry and Cisco started dragging Dr. Wells to the pipeline. It seemed history had repeated itself in a horribly painful way.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Rest is Silence

**Chapter 7: The Rest is Silence**

The world was a giant ball of pain. Some of the pain seemed to expand out of the ball from his chest into his ribs. Groaning, Harrison Wells blinked and stared up at the ceiling of the pipeline cell. A sob escaped his lips as he remembered that he'd just murdered his best friend. He'd wanted Barry to kill him, not incarcerate him. With a pathetic sigh he pushed himself up on his elbows, staring down at his useless legs. From that position he managed to get himself mostly sitting up, pain racing up and down his side with each movement.

"Careful," a voice said softly over the speakers. Blinking, Harrison looked to the door. Caitlin and Cisco were standing there, watching him. "You broke three ribs," Caitlin continued, seeing his eyes on her.

Instead of saying anything Harrison took stock of the parts of his body he could feel. Carefully his fingers explored the broken ribs. Somebody had taped them in place and done a good job of it it too. As he examined his chest he came across several little pads. Frowning, he pulled his shirt away so he could visually examine them. They were small with a little tag he guessed was a transmitter.

"I'm monitoring your heart," Caitlin declared, seeing him investigate the sensors she'd placed on his chest. She'd also placed them on his back. Looking up, he blinked at her, his bright blue eyes oddly dark. He didn't speak, instead turning his attention to a strip of fabric that circled near the tip of his left index finger. "Pulse ox," Caitlin said. Finally his hands came up to examine his head. Like his chest there were several small pads placed carefully on his forehead, and temples. "I'm monitoring your heart, pulse, oxygen levels, blood pressure, and brain activity," Caitlin explained.

When Harrison didn't speak to her she sighed and shook her head. With a frown she dropped her crossed arms and walked away. Cisco stayed where he was, arms crossed as he glared in at Dr. Wells. "She patched you up. Wants to make sure nothing happens to you." The young engineer watched the man in the cage but there was no response. "It's more than you deserve." The older man still sat mutely on the floor of the cell. His looked oddly vulnerable. His glasses had broken when Barry had thrown him into the wall. Caitlin had taken readings and done what she could for his broken ribs. Then together she and Cisco had gotten him down and into the pipeline. Barry had raced off to the hospital to be with Iris.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you," Cisco added softly. He hadn't known what to think. Iris had called a few minutes before Dr. Wells had arrived and told Barry about seeing Dr. Wells inject something into the port on Joe's IV. Cisco hadn't wanted to believe it was anything bad, but then Iris had called because Joe had coded. After they had gotten Wells safely into the cell they'd searched his wheelchair and found the empty syringe.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" The engineer hated the feelings coursing through his body. He wanted the older man to defend himself, explain himself, do something. "Come on, you couldn't resist saying plenty the last time we were in this situation." All he got was a blank stare. Silence and an infuriatingly calm blinking of those blue eyes. "Whatever." Shaking his head, Cisco hit the control to send the cell back and walked away. He made it a few feet before the tears started to fall.


	8. Chapter 8 - Come to Gloat

**Chapter 8: Come to Gloat**

The lab was dark and still. Cisco and Caitlin had gone home hours ago. Harrison had been in the cell for several days. He'd not spoken. He'd barely eaten and it was worrying both Caitlin and Cisco. Review of the vitals recorded by the sensors showed that seizures seemed to strike him every two to three hours. When Caitlin had asked him about it he'd simply sat and stared at her. He looked pale and Cisco had argued a few times with Barry about letting the man out.

The man currently sneaking through the lab had been watching the comings and goings since Harrison had first come back from the hospital. Certain that the older scientist could be nowhere but the lab, he had decided to go visit. Surprised to find that Dr. Wells was being held in one of the cells, he'd smiled, gone about his work, and then summoned the cell.

Harrison had been sleeping when he felt the cell move. With a start he woke, wondering what was happening now. Carefully he worked to sit up, bracing his body against the walls of his cell as best he could. When the cell finally stopped he was shocked to come face to cell with Hartley Rathaway. The young man took everything in and sneered at his former boss and mentor.

"Oh Harrison, how the mighty have fallen," Hartley chuckled coldly. "When I tried to kill you and your boyfriend I could never have imagined it would end like this." Harrison didn't respond, just sat staring. "What's with all the sensors? Hm? Why don't you stand up and we'll chat properly."

"Go away Hartley. Either go away, or kill me," Harrison declared. His voice wavered, unused for so many days. He had a hand braced on the floor, struggling to keep himself balanced and upright. After so little use for the past few days it seemed muscles had atrophied.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? That would end my revenge all too quickly. No, revenge is best served drawn out and if possible, permanent." Hartley grinned again, studying the man. "Have you lost weight? You really aren't looking very well. You know, you can stand up. I've figured out all of your secrets."

"Everyone has secrets Hartley. Trust me when I tell you that you know none of mine." Harrison lifted his chin, locking his gaze defiantly with the other man's.

"Ah. You're just going to keep up with the paraplegic charade?" Hartley arched an eyebrow. "Fine. Well, let's get you out of there." Taking something out of the bag he'd brought with him, Hartley initiated the cell opening.

"What are you doing?" Harrison watched in horror as Hartley sprayed something at him. A gas filled the cell and invaded Harrison's nostrils and mouth. Choking on it, Harrison tried to protect his mouth but it was no use. He'd not been eating enough and he was still weak from seizures and getting thrown into the wall. As he clung to consciousness he felt his body slowly topple over and then the world blurred and finally faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9 - Accelerator Activate

**Chapter 9: Accelerator Activate**

Cisco got to work early. He'd wanted to try to talk to Dr. Wells again. Everything had Cisco completely confused and frustrated. Barry hadn't said much besides telling them that they weren't to tell Wells anything about what was going on in the real world. Keep the man completely in the dark. When Cisco and Caitlin had tried to bring up moving Dr. Wells to a different location Barry had snarled at them. Caitlin was worried about all the seizures Dr. Wells was having. When Caitlin worried like that, so did Cisco.

In the cortex Cisco puttered for a few minutes before bringing up the cells on the screens. Frowning, he leaned forwards, staring at the empty cell. Something was very much not right. While he stared at the screen an alarm went off. Running to the computers, he quickly checked them to figure out what was happening.

"No, no, no! Why are you doing this?" Angry, Cisco raced for the pipeline. His anger built as he waited for the access door to open. As soon as it did he strode into the pipeline, yelling as he did. "I won't let you turn the accelerator on again!"

"Cisco?" The voice was weak. "It's a trap!" Too late, Cisco turned as the door slammed shut and locked. Turning back, Cisco raced to where Dr. Wells was handcuffed to the floor of the access bridge.

"Dr. Wells, what's going on?" Cisco stared at the handcuffs. It was obvious Dr. Wells had been struggling to get the cuffs off as there was blood all around his wrists. "What is happening?"

"It was Hartley," Harrison said. "Don't bother with the cuffs. I've been trying for hours." He looked around as power surged through the accelerator. "Cisco, you need to use your power."

"What?" Cisco backed away. Harrison was the only person who knew that Cisco was a meta-human. "How is that going to help?"

"Hartley is using a concussive wave to build up the power to charge the accelerator. You need to counter it with your own concussive force," Harrison instructed.

"I don't have any control of it!" Seeing a device a few feet from Harrison, Cisco raced to it. As he examined it his phone rang. "I'm kinda busy," Cisco said as he answered.

"Cisco, the accelerator is powering up," Caitlin said. She and Barry were in the cortex, watching in horror as the computers monitored the power up. "We can't get into the pipeline to stop it. I don't know how Dr. Wells is doing it!"

"Cisco, where are you?" Barry demanded sharing the phone with Caitlin. "What happened to Wells? Where is he?"

"We're both trapped in the pipeline," Cisco said. Frustrated, he smashed a hand against the device he was examining and it blasted apart. Sighing, Cisco stood.

"What? Why would Eobard trap himself in the pipeline?"

"He didn't," Cisco said. "Hartley broke in and is framing us for another accelerator explosion." He glanced at Dr. Wells, still handcuffed to the floor.

"How do we get you out?" Caitlin demanded, exchanging a worried look with Barry.

"You don't," Cisco said. "Look, I have to go. Dr. Wells has an idea on how to stop this but he needs my help. I promise you will know if it works." He clicked the phone off and returned to Dr. Wells.

"Alright, how do I do this?" Cisco was kneeling before Harrison, hoping he could do what the man was asking.

"You have to figure out how to tell when the wave Hartley created will peak and activate the accelerator. Just before it does, you need to create a counterwave so that the two will negate each other preventing the activation of the accelerator," Harrison explained.

"Wait, after the waves cross though you'll get hit with one and then the other before they dissipate," Cisco said. "Concussive forces like that could kill you. Hell, they could kill me."

"I know Cisco, but I really don't want to be responsible for any more injured or dead. Do you?" They could feel a pressure building now and Cisco realized he had no other choice.

"If I'm going to do this, I want to know; why did you kill Joe?" He knelt next to the man chained to the floor. "Why kill him?"

"Cisco, would you want a life where you can't even have a shit without help?" Harrison trembled, adrenaline rushing through his body. One of his legs bounced and he struggled to keep himself upright.

"That wasn't your choice to make," Cisco declared.

"Please Cisco! We can have this debate another day, but only if you can save us! If this explodes this time, it will not be contained."

"More than just Central City would be exposed," Cisco summed up. Harrison nodded and shrugged with an odd smile painting his face.

"No pressure. Nobody will know if you fail that you failed. Nobody will know if you succeed that you were successful." Cisco stood to his full height, facing towards the building pressure. He looked to Dr. Wells who nodded reassurance. "Deep breath and focus."

The pressure built and built and Cisco tried to summon his own pressure, his own wave of power. As he did he closed his eyes, the world fell away, and he felt like he was seeing it completely differently. He could feel the vibrations of Dr. Wells's bouncing leg so well he could almost see it. The wave built and suddenly it was there, ready to blast through them. Cisco unleashed his own, one hand held out before him, pointed towards the building wave.

For a moment there was a deafening roar and then there was only silence and a blinding white light.


	10. Chapter 10 - Still a Murderer

**Chapter 10: Still a Murderer**

Caitlin and Barry watched power levels build in the accelerator and then suddenly they stopped and dropped back to nothing. Blinking, Barry tapped at the read out as if he could make the levels jump up again. Nothing happened. A slight tremor ran through the floor, vibrating it just enough that the two could feel it. Nothing more happened.

"They did it," Caitlin breathed out. She turned and raced towards the pipeline. Barry blasted past her on her way.

When she got there he stood at the control panel. As she approached she could see sadness in his eyes. "I couldn't bring myself to find out without you," Barry told her. Nodding, Caitlin came over and entered her access code. The door slid aside, and they stepped into the pipeline. They both hoped they'd find their friend on the other side.

The access bridge was gone. Cisco was huddled at the edge of it, knees clutched to his chest as he rocked back and forth. Seeing him, Barry raced over and then brought his friend back from the edge. Caitlin took over his care then, checking his eyes and pulse. "He's in shock," she told Barry. "We need to get him someplace safe."

"Where's Thawne?" Barry looked around, wondering what had happened to the man he'd condemned to the pipeline without looking back.

"I think it killed him," Cisco whispered. His eyes were filled with unshed tears but remained unblinking. "The impact was so loud." So much for keeping his secret. There was no way Barry and Caitlin would not find out that he'd done this.

"Cisco, what happened?" Caitlin asked gently. Blinking and sending tears sliding down his face, Cisco looked up into Catlin's concerned face.

"Hartley set a trap and I walked right into it," Cisco said. "He used a concussive sound wave to build power in the accelerator."

"How did you keep it from setting the accelerator off?" Barry didn't see any way they could have done it.

"We just had to generate a wave of the same amplitude and length but in the opposite form," Cisco said.

"Sine vs. Cosine. But how did you do that?"

"I did it." The voice was weak and seemed to come from Barry's feet. Frowning, the speedster looked down. A pair of handcuffs dangled over the edge of the remnants of the bridge. Kneeling, Barry looked over the edge into the bloody face of Harrison Wells.

"Dr. Wells?" Cisco seemed to perk up. "Dr. Wells, you survived?"

"Could somebody pull me up please? My arms have gone rather numb." Harrison's request was plaintive. Either they'd help him or they'd leave him dangling. Reaching over, Barry started helping pull his numb body up. "Thank you Mr. Allen."

"What do you mean you did it?" Barry demanded as he dropped Dr. Wells to the floor.

"I'm a meta," Harrison said. He stayed sprawled on the floor. Everything hurt. "I can create concussive forces with my mind." He shuddered and stared at the ceiling. "Now if you'll forgive me, I need to go into shock."

"Dr. Wells?" Caitlin looked to Cisco, who simply nodded, allowing Caitlin to go rushing to her boss's side. "His blood pressure is dropping and his pulse rate is thready," Caitlin reported. "Barry, we need to get him up to the cortex so I can save him."

"He killed Joe," Barry replied.

"He just saved all our lives," Cisco answered. He stood and went over, trying to figure out how to undo the handcuffs. He couldn't believe Harrison had taken the fall for Cisco's own powers.

"Barry, can you get these cuffs off?" Caitlin called out, trying to care for her patient.

"Why should we help him?" Barry demanded.

"Because we're not murderers," Cisco shot back instantly.

"But he is a murderer. No matter what he does now, he's still a murderer," Barry argued.

"And if I let him die when I know I can save him, I become a murderer," Caitlin said sternly. She glowered at Barry.

"Barry, what he did to Joe, he did it out of mercy," Cisco piped up. "He told asked me if I would want to spend the rest of my life needing other people just to take a shit. I think he was trying to make a choice nobody else would."

"He still killed Joe!" Barry glowered at his friends and then took a slow breath. "But you're right. I won't let him die." Frowning, Barry knelt and picked up the limp body before speeding up to the cortex. Caitlin and Cisco followed after as quickly as they could.

In the lab Caitlin quickly cut off Dr. Wells's damaged clothes. "Cisco, get oxygen flowing. Barry, unless you're going to help, you might as well have a seat. This is going to take a while." She dropped the discarded clothing and set to work getting her boss stabilized.

"Barry, we can't put him back in the pipeline," Cisco said, looking up from helping Caitlin. Normally he'd shy away from helping her with the squishier aspects of the medical treatment, but he felt he owed it to Dr. Wells. Even after everything they'd put the older man through he'd protected Cisco.

"Yeah? What do you suggest we do to make sure he doesn't kill anyone else?" Barry demanded.

"House arrest," Cisco said almost instantly. "I can rig something to inhibit his powers, put a tracker in it, and we tell him he has to stay at his house."

"Cisco's right," Caitlin spoke up still working on her patient. "He's going to die if we put him back in the pipeline. If not from starving himself then from a seizure. The cells are too small and trigger his claustrophobia causing multiple seizures a day."

"Why would he agree to that?" Barry demanded.

"Because he wanted you to kill him. Punish him for killing Joe. I'll put some cameras in his house and we can watch him too." Cisco was hopeful, it seemed he was getting through to Barry. "Please Barry."

"Fine," Barry said, crossing his arms angrily. "But he gets no information on the outside world. If he doesn't know what's going on in the world, he can't interfere with it."

"That'll be hard to ensure, but we'll do our best," Cisco said.

"Cisco, I need some help," Caitlin called out. Nodding, Cisco rushed back to help her.

"I have to get to the hospital," Barry said angrily. With that he was gone, wind blasting after him.


	11. Chapter 11 - A the Hospital Once More

**Chapter 11: At the Hospital Once More**

Iris sat by the bedside, listening to the soft jazz music dance through the air. Sighing, she leaned forwards, taking her father's hand in hers once more. She'd been with him all day. Barry had taken a few shifts over the past several days, but mostly it had been Iris. A few people had sent her cards and letters, but overall, she felt alone.

"Hey," Barry said from the doorway. Looking up, Iris smiled as he entered and took the seat opposite her. "Sorry, emergency at the lab."

"Have you told Dr. Wells that Dad isn't dead?" She knew instantly by his look that he hadn't. "Barry, you can't blame him. We don't even know if what Dr. Wells gave him is what caused Daddy to code."

"Iris, he was dead for three minutes. For three minutes his heart didn't beat. That's Eobard's fault. You can't convince me otherwise. He even told Cisco he was trying to kill Joe!" Barry glared across at her, reaching down and taking Joe's hand carefully.

"Did he say why?" Iris wasn't sure what to think, but a big part of her didn't believe that Harrison Wells would casually kill Joe. "I mean, why not do something more drastic? Why risk it failing?"

"Maybe he didn't know it would fail." Barry was so tired of having arguments about this. It was like everyone had forgotten what the last man with the face of Harrison Wells had done to them. Done to him. "Iris, he tried to kill Joe. I can't let him know that Joe lived."

"Are you going to keep him in a cell for the rest of his life? Barry, Dad is going to ask for him. They are best friends. You don't think Dad is going to wonder why his best friend just dropped out of his life?"

"I'll figure something out. Oh, and we just found out, he's a meta."

"Dad?"

"No. Eobard, Wells, whoever the hell." Frustrated, Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Hartley tried to reactivate the accelerator to further discredit Wells. He was using some sort of concussive shock wave to charge it and Wells managed to dissipate the wave with one he created."

"So, he has this awesome power that we've never seen him use before and he uses it to save the day?" Iris didn't think this sounded like something done by a villain.

"He did it to save his own butt. He and Cisco were trapped in the pipeline by Hartley."

"Barry, please, ask questions about this. I don't think we have the entire story."

"Iris, he tried to kill Joe. He's been keeping the fact that he's a meta from us. What more do you need? The only way to protect Joe is to keep Wells in the dark. Nobody tells him. Cisco thinks he can build something to inhibit Wells's power and track him. We'll put cameras in his home and keep him isolated."

"And what do we tell Dad? What do we do when Dad wants to go visit?"

"Iris, if he wakes up, he'll be quadriplegic. Dependent on us. We tell him that Dr. Wells isn't home or doesn't want to see him because he blames himself for what happened to Joe." Barry shrugged. He didn't understand it at all.

Iris's eyes narrowed and fresh tears started to form. She'd been so worried about her father just waking up and surviving that she had managed to forget the quadriplegia. How would she take care of him? They'd have to sell the house or put in ramps or something. There was so much to consider. First though, her father had to live through it. She clutched his hand tighter, letting the tears fall. At least he was breathing on his own. She'd taken that as good news. It had shocked the doctors and nurses.

Seeing her tears, Barry looked away. He felt bad for bringing it up. Angry at himself, he gave Joe's hand a squeeze, knowing he'd probably never feel it squeeze back. It hurt so much. To have to wonder if this was the end or if he was going to spend the rest of Joe's life taking care of the other man. Tears started to fill his own eyes and he shook his head angrily. He had to be strong. Nobody else had been able to see things as they really were, so he had to do it.

They sat there, crying silently, both in their own little hells. Eventually Barry had to get up and move around some. "Coffee?" Iris shook her head at the single word. She'd made sure to eat a big breakfast before coming in to visit. They weren't allowed to bring in food, so she ate huge breakfasts and fasted the rest of the day. Nodding, Barry took a moment before leaving the room.

"Daddy, I need you," Iris whispered. "I need you to do what you have to do." After so many days she'd started to accept that he might never wake up. She spent every day by his bedside, playing music for him, reading to him, singing to him. It was Barry all over again, only this seemed more final.

B.B. King performing "Sweet Little Angel" started to play. Memories of her father singing her an altered version of the song to her as a child drifted up. They made Iris squeeze her father's hand a little harder. She closed her eyes and rocked to the music, listening to the voice. Suddenly it sounded different. It was singing the words her father used to sing. Iris froze and clutched at her father's hand tightly. It squeezed hers back, weakly, but it did. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked to the head of the bed to see her father's eyes fixed on her as he sang along with the song. The song ended and Joe fell silent.

"Daddy?" Iris whispered the word.

"Do you remember when I used to sing that to you at bedtime?" His voice was barely a whisper, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Daddy." Iris flung herself into him, forgetting his injuries. His little grunt of pain reminded her, but when she started to pull away, his arm came up around her and pulled her closer.

"Give me a damn hug," Joe muttered. He pulled her close and tears fell from his eyes, mixing with her own.

"Iris, look," Barry began as he entered the room. He paused, staring. Joe was hugging Iris. He was hugging Iris and talking to her. "I'll get a doctor." Without waiting, Barry raced from the room, the image of Joe holding Iris and whispering in her ears burned into his mind.


	12. Chapter 12 - House Arrest

**Chapter 12: House Arrest**

Harrison sat in the manual wheelchair watching as Cisco fiddled with the device on Harrison's ankle. Caitlin stood a few feet away, reviewing everything. "I'll be in to check you once a week. I want to make sure that doesn't give you any sores. Groceries will be brought weekly as well. I'm working on making arrangements with a local chain. If I can't get over to check in on you Cisco or Barry will.

"You're sure that will inhibit his powers?" Barry demanded from the doorway. He was leaning against the bedroom door, his arms crossed. It had been three days since Hartley had tried to reactivate the accelerator. During that time Caitlin had been slowly getting Dr. Wells back to what she felt was an acceptable level of health.

"Barry, we tested it. We tested him. We tested him with it. He couldn't use his powers. Hell, I couldn't even detect his powers," Caitlin grumbled. It was true, they'd tried everything.

"Maybe he can only use them under stress," Cisco suggested. "Either way, these are designed to inhibit any powers. They sort of cast a 'normal person' net around an individual. They'd even slow you down." He couldn't believe that neither of his friends suspected the powers were really Cisco's.

"So, as long as I stay in the house, or garden and don't try to access the outside world…" Harrison trailed off. It wasn't much of a life, but it would be enough.

"No news, no internet, no telephone calls unless Cisco screens them," Barry lectured. "Cameras in the house will monitor your every move. You're to wear the sensors Caitlin applied to your chest at all times. If you so much as get excited about a movie you're watching, we'll know."

"I see." Harrison watched Cisco stand and walk away, finished applying the device. "Thank you. All of you. This is far more than I deserve."

"You're right." Barry glowered and then looked to his friends. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah," Cisco said, glancing back at the man who had helped him save the city and then taken the fall for it.

"Let's go." Barry turned and strode out of the house. Caitlin and Cisco trailed after like puppies unwillingly abandoning one of their fellow dogs. Dr. Wells sat in the manual wheelchair, they'd taken away his electric, and watched them go. The front doors slammed shut and still he sat.

"They are gone and I have ascertained that the cameras installed do not have an audio component," Artemis's voice sounded.

"Good. Cisco is allowing me some privacy in the bathroom and closet. Let's see what we can do." Dropping his hands to the wheels, Harrison slowly worked his way out into the living room. He stopped at the liquor cabinet. Carefully he took a large, cheap bottle of whiskey and placed it in his lap. Still going slowly, he headed back to his room. Mumbling to himself, he then logged into his computer, they'd tapped into that as well, and opened the whiskey bottle. Selecting some wonderfully depressing blues songs, he sat back. The music tumbled out of the speakers loudly as Harrison took a long swig of whiskey.


	13. Chapter 13 - Observers

**Chapter 13: Observers**

Back at the lab, Barry paced the cortex. "What's he doing now?" He demanded the information from Cisco. They'd been watching Dr. Wells for fifteen minutes. Barry had used his speed to get them back almost as soon as they'd left their prisoner's house.

"Barry, he's sitting there drinking. His music is turned all the way up. Half the bottle of whiskey is gone and he hasn't moved other than lifting the damn bottle," Cisco declared.

"Keep watching. He'll try something. I know he will."

Several hours later, Barry was sprawled in a chair playing with a puzzle cube from Cisco's lab. Caitlin was working on something as was Cisco. Sighing, Barry rolled over to look at the video image of Dr. Wells. The scientist had consumed the entire bottle of whiskey and then gone into the bathroom. That had been hours ago. "He's still in the bathroom," Cisco muttered.

Suddenly the alarm for the heart monitor went off. Jumping into a more upright position, Caitlin leaned in to study it. "He's having a seizure," she declared.

"Right. Let's go." Barry didn't use his speed. Instead he went at the same pace as Caitlin and Cisco so that the trio arrived together. Cisco keyed in the entry code and led the way into the house.

"Dr. Wells," Caitlin called out. She had a first aid kit with her. The heart rate and breathing on the monitor had returned to normal, but she was still worried about her patient. "Dr. Wells."

"Listen," Cisco ordered, slowing down. They all paused and what could loosely be described as singing drifted out towards them. "Bathroom," Cisco said. Following the sound they entered the master bathroom after going through the bedroom. The empty whiskey bottle sat by the computer, the blues music no longer playing as apparently the end of the play list had been reached.

"Oh man," Cisco muttered as he entered the bathroom. The manual wheelchair was on it's side. Sprawled on the floor, his shirt off, Dr. Wells was drunkenly singing "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who. At least, Cisco thought the older man was trying to sing. "Dr. Wells, what happened?"

"'isco?" An eyebrow arched and the body on the floor lolled a little. "When did you gets here?" The words were slurred and wet sounding. "Oh, my tongue isn't working."

"I just got here. Caitlin is here too. Didn't you hear us calling you?" Cisco went over and immediately covered his nose and mouth. "Oh god. Did you pee yourself?"

"I may have urinated myself," Dr. Wells said with as close to a nod as he could manage. "Definitely, there was some of that stuff… you know… when the food comes out the way it goes in?"

"Come on, let's get him into the tub," Caitlin said. She righted the wheelchair and carefully steered it away from the puddles on the floor.

"What about his clothes?" Cisco asked, cringing at the urine and vomit soaked trousers Dr. Wells was wearing.

"We'll put him in the tub, clothes and all," Caitlin declared. She went to the large jetted tub, put the plug in, and started the water. "I bet you never use this."

"Hi Doc Snow," Dr. Wells slurred from the floor. Caitlin had managed to walk into his line of sight. "Oh, I haven't had a bath in ages. Issa pain to get in an outta it." Going to the shower, Caitlin grabbed the soap and the lone bottle next to it. As the tub filled she dumped some of the shampoo, the lonely bottle, into the water.

"Tomorrow I'll pick up some body wash," she said as she went to her former boss and started pulling his shoes off. At least he hadn't soiled them. "I have a feeling we'll be doing this at least once a week."

Taking pity on his friends, Barry entered the bathroom, taking the shoes from Caitlin. He deposited them in the closet and then came out to see Caitlin and Cisco trying to coordinate lifting Dr. Wells up from the floor and depositing him into the bathtub. Sighing, Barry tapped Cisco on the shoulder. "I'll take his upper body. You go help Caitlin with his legs. Try to keep his middle from touching me."

"Believe me, I don't think anyone wants that touching them," Cisco said, eyeing the worst of the soiling. "At least we can just spray the floor down and push it towards the drain."

"Yeah. I'm not doing that. Okay, on three. One, two, three." Barry stood with Caitlin and Cisco trying to stand as well. A bit awkwardly they carried Dr. Wells over to the bathtub which was rapidly filling with bubbles. They dumped the drunkard into the tub.

"Hello!" Harrison blinked, looking shocked as his torso hit the water.

"I'll get the floor cleaned up," Caitlin said, knowing that neither of the males would be willing. "One of you get his pants off. The other, go get some sort of electrolyte drink."

"I'll get the drink," both Barry and Cisco said at the same time.

"Whoever removes the pants, be careful with his legs. They're still healing from Hartley's attack and even if he wasn't drunk Dr. Wells wouldn't be able to tell you if you hurt him." Caitlin was already pulling cleaning reagents out of the bathroom cabinet.

"I'll take care of the pants," Cisco said. He ignored Barry's look and instead turned to the tub. "Oh, shit, Dr. Wells!" Seeing nothing but smooth bubbles, Cisco rushed to the side of the tub and shoved his hands into the water. After a moment he managed to get Dr. Wells under the armpits and pull him back up.

"Is he okay?" Caitlin had immediately come over to check her patient.

"Dr. Wells!" Cisco shouted and a moment later Dr. Wells started coughing, sending bubbles everywhere.

"Can't breath water," Dr. Wells mumbled. His eyes then closed and he started to slide under again.

"No, no, no!" Cisco shouted, catching Dr. Wells under the arms again.

"Okay, Barry, run go get the drink and get back here as fast as you can. Cisco will need you to hold Dr. Wells up while he takes care of the trousers." Caitlin ordered. Nodding, Barry raced out of the house returning moments later with a generic sport drink. He brought it into the bathroom where Caitlin was finishing cleaning the floor and Cisco was holding a now unconscious Dr. Wells up.

"I got it," Barry said, moving to take over for Cisco.

"Thanks man. He's been mumbling but I don't think he's awake," Cisco said as he let Barry take over. "I'll try to get these off him as fast as I can."

Fifteen minutes later the group was working to carry a towel wrapped, but still unconscious, Dr. Wells to the bed. Caitlin had spread towels over the bed and brought a trash can over. "Make sure we put him in the recovery position!" She ordered as they lowered the limp body to the bed. "We may have to limit his alcohol consumption."

"You know, when we put him under house arrest, I thought he'd try to sneak out. I never thought he'd drink himself into oblivion and nearly drown in his own piss and vomit," Barry observed. Cisco remained silent as he made sure Dr. Wells was in the correct position. Caitlin moved to check vital signs and Cisco went back into the bathroom. A moment later the engineer returned with the manual wheelchair. He parked it as close the bed as he could.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Hartley," Barry said once they'd tucked Dr. Wells into bed. "He's still out there."

"I'll go back to the lab with you. Unless you still need my help," Cisco said to Caitlin.

"No. He's stable. His vitals are steady. Seems like he's sleeping now," Caitlin said. "He didn't have that much in his stomach to throw up. I'll come back with you. Barry, I need you to promise that if I tell you to get over here fast you will."

"I will," Barry said seriously. Nodding her thanks, Caitlin headed for the door, Barry and Cisco following. In his bed, Dr. Wells snored.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hartley Rathaway stalked along the wall of Mercury Labs. They had something he desperately wanted. While he'd been disappointed that the accelerator hadn't reactivated, he had decided against trying to go back there. At least for now. Instead he had enlisted the help of some local thugs to break into Mercury Labs. While he was loath to use help, he didn't want to get caught by the Flash. The thugs were to act as a distraction while Hartley acquired his heart's desire.

The thugs were just starting to make some noise. Hartley stood in the shadows watching them. Suddenly, he shrieked loudly, calling their attention to him. The shadow next to him had grabbed him, and was rapidly immobilizing the young criminal. Seeing their boss in trouble, and therefore their pay, the thugs turned to attack the shadow.

As quickly as the shadow had stepped out to capture Hartley, it vanished as the thugs attacked. A few of them ran hard into the wall. Confused, they started to look around. The carpet moved and attacked one of the men, sending him careening into a wall and knocking him unconscious. Crying out, the men attacked, but once more their target vanished.

"What the hell is that thing!" A wall moved and quickly snatched a gun from one of the smaller gang members. "Kill it!" Anyone with a weapon pointed in the right direction fired, but the thing was gone again.

"Forget it, I'm outta here!" Several members started for the doors, deciding no amount of money was worth fighting a monster. The doors slammed shut and locked. Alarms sounded and in the distance, so did sirens.

A voice came out of the air. It didn't sound like a single voice. Instead, it sounded like a thousand voices blending together. "Stay. Play." The gang screamed as one by one they were attacked by a thing that could blend in with everything.

When the police arrived with Dr. Tina McGee not far behind, they found a street gang tied up along with Hartley Rathaway. A printed note on Rathaway detailed the best way to jail the young criminal. Confused, the first responders called it in along with the report that nothing was missing. Outside, part of a wall stepped away to become part-wall part-sidewalk and then vanished into the night.

 _ **Yes, that's the end. No, you can't kill me. I promise to start posting the next story soon. I've left you knowing the important stuff. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Always welcomed! Thanks for following along! - CT**_


End file.
